


Exploring Passions

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides it's time for Severus to explore his passions. Severus finds he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring Passions

**Title:** Exploring Passions  
 **Author:** **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt #456: Snape's Passion(s)  
 **Word Count:** 11 x 100 + Drawble. Yes, that's right. I DREW SOMETHING. Clearly I have no shame. And after I get laughed out of fandom, I will likely never draw again.   
**Summary:** Harry decides it's time for Severus to explore his passions. Severus finds he doesn't mind.  
 **Warnings:** Art. Bad art.   
**A/N:** In case it's not clear...I am so not an artist. I harbor no delusions of grandeur. But the muse made me do it. So, LOLing at my ~~lack of~~ skill is totally welcome. Just ... maybe not mean. Severus would be offended. And nobody wants an offended Severus. Also, not beta read. Proceed with caution.   
**Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me. ~~Except for the fantabulous art!~~

 

 

“Any big plans for the evening, Headmaster?” Potter asked.

Severus shrugged. “Nothing in particular. Simply another quiet night in my quarters.”

Potter frowned. “Again? I’m not try to pry, but … well, do you do anything for fun?”

Severus nearly laughed out loud at that. He, having fun? 

“Well, maybe not _fun_ , exactly” Potter continued hastily. “But do you have any hobbies? Something to keep you engaged?”

If only it were that simple. Following the war, Severus had exhausted all his energy defending himself, then rebuilding his school. Now, all his old passions simply seemed … lacking. 

“No,” he said. 

~*~

“Well, that’s going to change,” Potter said determinedly. 

“Pardon?”

“You’ve done enough for all of us,” Potter continued on. “It’s high time you did something for yourself. Revisit your old passions.”

“Potter, you’ve gone mad,” Severus said. But truth was, there was something about the way Potter was speaking so fervently, his eyes shining, that made Severus’ heart race.

“And I’m going to help. Now, what are your interests? Potions and Dark Arts, to be sure. But how about something like baking, painting, puppetry …”

Severus arched a brow.

Potter grinned. “Well, this is enough to get started with, anyway.” 

~*~

Despite all that was in his past, Severus always considered potions to be the purest of his passions. There was simply nothing like watching the separate ingredients dance and meld together to create a new substance, much greater than simply the sum of its parts. 

“You look entirely in your element,” Potter commented. 

Severus looked up from his cauldron. Truthfully, he hadn’t enjoyed brewing this much in years. He was a solitary man, and while he didn’t speak much to Potter, there was something inspiring about having him by his side while he worked. 

“I’m remembering its appeal,” Severus said.

~*~

Severus leaned against the wall, panting. Potter was a remarkably skilled duellist, having served as an Auror for four years before returning to Hogwarts. He deflected all of Severus’ hexes, and kept both Severus’ mind and body on edge. 

He could scarcely remember ever feeling so alive.

“Brilliant,” Potter said, grinning. His face was flushed, rather like Severus imagined he’d look while coming down from the throes of passion. _Where did_ that _thought come from?_

“Thank you,” he said. “You make a worthy opponent.”

“I’d hope for more than that, someday,” he said, pensive. Then, quickly, he left the room.

~*~

Given baking’s similarities to brewing, Severus could see why Potter thought he’d be interested in it. However, it failed to rouse his passion in the same way, as the end result was entirely mundane. A perfectly baked soufflé was delicious, but had no real effect on a man other than on his waistline.

“I dunno,” Potter said when Severus voiced this. “I’d be tempted to do a number of things for some great food.”

Severus arched a brow. “Such as?”

“Well, you know what they say: the way to a man’s heart …” Potter’s voice trailed off. “So, painting tomorrow?” 

~*~

It was clear immediately: painting was neither his nor Potter’s passion.

“What’s that supposed to be?” he asked, jabbing his brush at Potter’s easel. 

Potter squinted. “A lion, I think. Or perhaps a sun with a tail. But look at yours!”

Severus examined his painting. He’d attempted a landscape, but it looked more like a grindylow’s view of the Great Lake, all blue and green and murky. “It’s an entirely accurate representation,” he sniffed.

Potter laughed. Severus felt stunned, as he always did when Potter showed genuine enjoyment in his company. And the sound of his laughter was dangerously, _dangerously_ addictive. 

~*~

“You’ve crossed the line, Potter,” Severus said. “My passion _certainly_ doesn’t lie in _puppetry._ What are you playing at?”

Potter shrugged. He looked ridiculous with a frog on one hand and an owl on the other. “It could be fun.”

“I _won’t_ be made a fool of,” Severus seethed. “How could you –” 

“I just like spending time with you, okay?” Potter said. “And you put up with it, so I thought you enjoyed it, too.” He tore the puppets off his hands. “Sorry for bothering you.”

Severus watched him leave, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach.

~*~

After nearly a week of having a companion, Severus found his quiet evenings a bit… lacking. 

But he’d survived years alone before, and he’d do it again. Determined, he set about his brewing. But he found as soon as he was done with what Poppy had asked of him, he had no desire to continue. 

He couldn’t duel by himself, so he read a book on Dark Arts. He grew bored by page 34. 

Merlin, Potter was right. Where was the energy in his life? Where was the passion? What _was_ his passion?

The truth hit him like a Bludger.

~*~

Severus watched as Potter descended on his broom and landed on the Quidditch pitch, trying to calm his pounding heart.

“What are you doing here?” Potter asked.

Severus held out his first offering. “I baked this for you.”

“Decided that baking is your passion after all?” Potter asked, smiling. He opened the box. “Pecan pie! My favourite.”

“I noticed.”

Potter looked up at Severus, confusion plain on his face. “Severus?”

“I made another attempt at painting,” Severus said, thrusting a piece of parchment into Potter’s hands.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/60583225@N03/8187487020/)

Potter looked at the picture, his eyes widening. “Severus? Seriously. What’s all this about?”

~*~

“I’ve discovered my true passion,” Severus said, the words sounding as though they were coming out of somebody else’s lips. “And it’s you, Harry Potter.”

Potter’s jaw dropped. “This is a joke.”

“I only wish it were so,” Severus said ruefully. “But it’s become clear to me: the times I’m the happiest, when I have the most purpose, when I feel strong, when I want to work my damndest to be better… it’s when I’m with you. Everything else is simply… superfluous.”

Potter only stared, the silence stretching into minutes. Severus felt panic rising in his chest. 

“Well?” Severus said.

~*~

Potter set down the pie, but kept the drawing clutched in his hand. Then, slowly, he approached Severus.

“Potter?” Severus asked.

“Harry,” he responded, and pulled Severus down for a deep, possessive kiss. 

It contained all the passion Severus hadn’t even realised had been missing in his life, and now, having tasted it, knew he could never be without. 

“Does this mean…” Severus asked as they paused for breath.

“It means,” Harry said with a smile, “that I think we need to explore this new passion of yours. In depth.”

Severus leaned down for another kiss. “I agree completely.”


End file.
